


The hiking trip

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Fun, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 13:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19133278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Arthur comes along on a hiking trip, with camping and all. He'd figured his rewards were a bit different as they turned out





	The hiking trip

Arthur glared.

"What?" Merlin tried to give him the most innocent face he could muster.

"This is your fault!"

"How is it my fault?"

"You and all your talk about 'Getting out of the comfort zone' and there I go and get out of my comfort zone and THIS is what I get!" Arthur wasn't happy. And a bit scared, too, but he wouldn't admit that here. 

Merlin pouted. "You said you liked it."

"I didn't say that!"

"Okay, you moaned and bitched all the way on our hike. Your shoes were too tight, your backpack was too heavy....aside from the fact that I carried most of our things...the air was too...fresh? The birds chirped too loudly...but oncce we were there and set up our little camp you liked it."

Arthur couldn't object to that. He had liked the peace and quiet. He had liked that he wasn't stuck in the city for once. And of course he had liked making love to Merlin underneath the starts. "But I didn't like this here!"

Merlin trhew a look around. Nobody liked the A&E and he really had to try to keep a straight face or else he would have burst out laughing. Only Arthur managed to get a tick on his dick. The thought alone made a giggle bubble up. 

"Not funny, Merlin." Arthur gave him a death glare. 

"Somehow...yes, funny." Merlin giggled.,

"One word to the guys and I'll kill you."

"No, you won't." Merlin was openly laughing now. 

"Yes, I will. I will slowly..."

Arthur didn't get any further as a young nurse called his name and they got up and followed her.

This has a sequel. [Comfort Zone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19133317)


End file.
